This invention relates to compositions and methods useful for delaying or ameliorating human diseases associated with glucose intolerance.
Diabetes is a major disease affecting over 16 million individuals in the United States alone at an annual cost of over 92 billion dollars.
Type I diabetes or insulin-dependent diabetes (IDDD) is an autoimmune disease. In the IDDM patient, the immune system attacks and destroys the insulin-producing beta cells in the pancreas. The central role of insulin in human metabolism is to aid in the transport of glucose into muscle cells and fat cells. The body's inability to produce insulin results in hyperglycemia, ketoacidosis, thirst, and weight loss. In addition, diabetics often suffer from chronic atherosclerosis and kidney and eyesight failure. A patient with IDDM requires daily injections of insulin to survive.
The most common form of diabetes is non-insulin dependent diabetes (NIDDM) or Type II diabetes. Type II diabetes is a heterogenous group of disorders in which hyperglycemia results from both impaired insulin secretory response to glucose and decreased insulin effectiveness (i.e., insulin resistance). Older people who are overweight are at particular risk for Type II diabetes. Genetic studies have suggested that, Type II diabetes is found in families and that the disease may be due to multiple genetic defects. In addition, the link between obesity and Type II diabetes is strong. Approximately 80 percent of Type II diabetics are obese. Weight loss and exercise can be effective to keep blood glucose levels normal, reducing the long-term complications of the disease.
At present there are few reliable methods for presymptomatic diagnosis of a genetic predisposition for diabetes or obesity. The search for genetic markers linked to diabetes and obesity has proven difficult, and this is especially true for Type II diabetes.
Treatments for diabetes emphasize control of blood glucose through blood glucose monitoring. The majority of patients take oral medications and/or insulin injections for appropriate control. Treatment of diabetes is generally chronic and lifelong, and treatments are generally not satisfactory over the long run. In addition, insulin treatment may become increasingly ineffective as the disease progresses. While insulin has been known for decades, and within the past decade, the receptors for insulin and aspects of its signaling pathway have been identified, the transcriptional output from these signaling pathways have not been characterized. In addition, the molecular basis of the obesity-induced insulin resistance is unknown.